Demoko
Demoko is the first of seven Sages of the Goddesses, created at the dawn of Hyrule to defend the Triforce. Etymology Demoko's name predates most Hyrulean languages. It is possible that the Akkalan word demok (time) originated from his name and that his name likewise means something related to time. Physical Appearance In the Book of Mudora, Demoko is described as "inanimate but alive, his form is that not of life but of material. He is cloaked in sky and the day and the night, the stars wrapped inside". Despite being associated with masculine pronouns, Demoko lacks an actual gender, like all Elementals. His true form, much like his Oocca servants, is that of an owl-like avian creature, with grey skin, white plumage, and blue eyes, with a long "beard" of feathers. His "body" is a large humanoid construct made of rusty verdigris metal (originally golden), similar to other Oocca machinery, with an androgynous, flexible form and accompanied by a constant clocklike ticking noise. Its hands are three-fingered metal claws capable of 360-degree rotation, while its feet resemble high-backed shoes, similar to those worn by Sulkaris. Demoko wears a sky blue cloak over this, and walks in a hunched position, leaning on his Dominion Rod as a walking stick, largely covering his body. Over his face he wears a blank metallic mask with two glowing blue triangular eyeslits. Powers and Abilities As Sage of Time, Demoko's primary ability is the gift of seeing across time, including the past and future. He later loses this ability as of The Return of Sulkaris, with his powers being transferred to Tetralyna Zelda V without his consent or knowledge by "that which created Hyrule." Unlike his kin such as Sulkaris, he is frail and entirely vulnerable to conventional harm. Personality Demoko displays a calculating, judgemental and paranoid personality, regarding mortals as ungrateful children who avoid responsibility for their own problems and viewing his Oocca servants as the pinnacle of life. With the power of his Aura and Oocca servants, he largely thinks of himself as invincible and omnipotent, but secretly is consumed by fear of his exiled sister Sulkaris, and more importantly, the revelation of his grand lie to the mortals of Hyrule. His most defining traits are inaction and inflexibility, unwilling to work with or even communicate with his fellow Sages, and so stagnating that his own body and servants have corroded from their original gleaming gold to a dull blue-grey. History Creation of Hyrule Demoko was the first Sage to be created by the Golden Goddesses. He was created as a prototype and template for their future endeavors, and was ordered to operate and control their other inanimate creations. Six of the seven First Sages, including Demoko himself, almost immediately forsook their duties and coveted the Triforce for themselves, waging war with each other as well as Sulkaris, the only First Sage who remained loyal to her duty. In order to deal with Sulkaris and each other, the traitorous First Sages summoned the Druthulidi to the world, only to find them uncontrollable as the Druthulidi betrayed them. Turning to the aid of Majora, they successfully defeated the previous Druthulidi as well as Sulkaris, who was stripped of her powers by the others and cast down to the surface of Hyrule. Demoko and the rest then proceeded to forge a false version of the events and used his Oocca servants to perpetuate it. According to this myth, Sulkaris attempted to take the Triforce for herself and was stopped by Solahrasin. With Hyrule in its infancy Demoko returned to the Sacred Realm and watched over the Triforce, awaiting for the Trilith so that it may be passed on to mortals. When the Trilith awoke into Hyrule, Demoko, the other so-called 'loyal' First Sages, and the three Oracles passed the Triforce unto them and placed it in their care. Demoko explained the passage of time and taught them to use tools and construct cities. He gave the Dominion Rod to the Trilith should they need to call upon the Triforce. After having defeated Sulkaris and made a tenuous truce with the rest of his siblings, Demoko ascended to the skies far above Hyrule and remained asleep for ages. In later ages Demoko is largely forgotten and worshiped by almost none in Hyrule, except for a stained glass depiction of him in Hyrule Castle. Ancient Age In 3000 BG, after Sulkaris took control of the Gohma, the children of the late Druthulidi Iemanis, and led them on a rampage before being stopped by the Akkalan chief Gustaf, Demoko chose the Huskus Palagard as her successor as Sage of Forests and forced the other First Sages to pick up successors as well. When the Wind Tribe ascended to the heavens after their war with the Darknut Legion, Demoko then offered to help them ascend further as instructed by the Goddesses, transforming them into Oocca after several centuries. Unfortunately the Triforce that was left in their care had been passed unto the Hylians, and thus Demoko and the Oocca would work to guide them in their development so that they may ascend to the Heavens as well.